1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scanning probe microscope (SPM) that uses a probe to measure surface topography and physical properties of a sample that is sealed not to be exposed to air.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning probe microscope is a tool used to measure surface topography and physical properties of a sample with a probe that approaches or is in close contact with the sample. In use of scanning probe microscopes, measurement needs to be performed in an oxygen-free or moisture-free condition, a predetermined atmosphere, or a vacuum state.
To meet such a need, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which a scanning probe is arranged in a glove box-shaped chamber filled with a gas that can be substituted, and movement of the probe is measured within an atmosphere of a predetermined ambient gas. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which, when a sample is introduced into an analyzer that performs measurement in a vacuum state, a sample holder is covered by a cover so that the specimen maintained in a vacuum state can be introduced into the analyzer.
In a typical scanning probe microscope, a sample stage with a sample placed thereon is mounted on a three-dimensional moving mechanism, the sample is then moved relative to a cantilever that is disposed to face the sample by the three-dimensional moving mechanism, and measurement is performed in a state in which the sample is aligned with the cantilever or in which a constant distance or force is maintained between the sample and the cantilever. The three-dimensional moving mechanism (also referred to as scanner) consists of piezoelectric elements made of ceramic material. Therefore, when the three-dimensional moving mechanism is overloaded, it is easily broken. For such a reason, the three-dimensional moving mechanism has to be installed with extreme care.
However, the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a risk of overloading being applied to the three-dimensional moving mechanism because it is handled with operator's hands through rubber gloves attached to a glove box.
On the other hand, Patent Document 2 discloses only the technology in which when a sample is introduced into a general analyzer such as a scanning electron microscope (SEM), a sample container used to transfer a sample is first transported to a sample introduction portion along guide rails and then to a gate valve, but does not disclose a method of reducing a load applied to a three-dimensional moving mechanism when the sample is moved to be mounted on the three-dimensional moving mechanism in a scanning probe microscope that is maintained in a vacuum state or in a state of being filled with a predetermined ambient gas.